


Closure

by Mina264



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Old feelings resparked, Plot Bunny Strikes Again, Sad Liam Dunbar, Sad Theo Raeken, Self-Acceptance, Slight OOC, This time in the car, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina264/pseuds/Mina264
Summary: 5 years after the final battle, Theo finds himself thinking about the past on a very sad day. With some nudging from a friend he'll further his journey to self acceptance by reconnecting with someone from his past. Who knows? There might still be something there they ignored before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I legit just wrote this in my head without major plot on my way to work today lol As per usual, not beta read. I hope you enjoy the slight ooc characters, but I'm making them that way for a reason.

Theo was hanging out at the beach with some of his new friends trying to keep his mind off of what the date was that day but after a couple hours of playing games and swimming, he couldn't be around people anymore, so Theo walked up the beach to the boardwalk to think. He was standing on a lookout by the boardwalk staring off into the horizon of the ocean when he heard his friend stand next to him. “You okay? You seem a little, I don't know, off.'

Theo didn't take his eyes off of the ocean and sighed then replied, 'Yeah, I will be. Today's never a great day and I'm thinking about the past and how much I regret a lot of what I did back then. How badly I messed up and how-” He cut off, knowing he was rambling. Then he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down and the hand, then up to his friend's face. She looked sad, but understanding somehow.

“There's so many things that we can say we screwed up, but at the same time, if you think about it, our pasts shaped us into who we are now. If we hadn't done those things, we probably wouldn't be here now.” She smiled up at him, “T, I'm going to tell you something I wish someone told me when I began on my healing journey. The past doesn't define who we are, it's there to teach a very important lesson.” She paused to let her words sink in. “That lesson is one we have to find out ourselves because each story is different and each lesson we find in our past will show us the path we must take. If any of that made sense, I don't know T, I'm a bit messed up myself, but I think that's why we're such great friends. Those who need support seek out people who can help them even if they don't know it themselves. God, now I'm starting to sound like an infomercial or something.” She leaned her head onto Theo's shoulder covering her face with her other hand not on his arm and sighing.

In a way it made sense to Theo even though it was an 'infomercial' way of saying it. He smiled and whispered, “I suppose it makes sense, broken people are drawn to each other and sometimes they find their way together. But sometimes-”

“Sometimes they sink and fall apart,” she finished, smirking up at him knowing it irked him when she finished his sentences.

Theo rolled his eyes and mockingly said “sometimes they sink and fall apart,” not as annoyed as he usually is because Erica always made him feel better regardless of what was happening. She always knew what to say and when to say it. Theo supposed the reason he was drawn to her as much as he had been was because she reminded him of Liam. He'd been thinking a lot about him lately as well as how Scott and the rest of his pack were doing. He knew he did the right thing, leaving, but sometimes it hurt thinking about what/who he left behind.

“What 'ya thinking about?”

“Home.”

When he didn't continue, Erica cocked her head to the side to see Theo's face. It was sad, haunted, and downright withdrawn like he'd seen a ghost. She tapped him on the cheek and said, “whoever it is you're thinking about, maybe you should talk to them?” She suggested.

Theo whispered, “I don't know if he'd even want to talk to me or see me after everything I did to him and his friends.” He paused, sighed, then looked back up at her, “Erica, you don't know what I was like back then, who I was. I wasn't a good person, I left to find myself and leave them be and live their lives without me, the one who terrorized them for months, around,” he finished looking probably how he felt, angry, sad, frustrated, and full of regret.

“You should text him and tell him what you never did. You never know, he might just surprise you. I hate seeing you so sad, it's not right for someone so kind and selfless to be feeling that bad.” Theo was opening his mouth to retort, then Erica continued. “And before you say you weren't all that I said you are, you're right you weren't, but that's not who you are now. You're a better person now and you make me be better. We all have our bad days. Just go talk to him before I whack you over the head with a frisbee.”

Theo looked up shocked and rather affronted but saw her smiling and couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle. “Fine! I'll talk to him, Jesus Er, I forgot how much of a violent streak you can have.

Erica patted him on the arm, “I'll be down at the beach getting ready for the bonfire tonight.” And bounced off like nothing happened.

_ 'Maybe she's right. Maybe if I just text Liam everything that I've wanted to say in one text, I might feel a bit more relieved, I don't know if it's the right thing to do though. I guess I just have to suck it up and hope for the best. I need to get this closure to at least move on past that part of my past.'_

Theo pulled out his phone from his pocket and found Liam's contact.

“Hey.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went over this a few times and I'm not completely sure about how I wrote this, but it's as good as I can get it atm ^^' So I hope you enjoy anyways :)

Liam and the rest of the pack were getting ready to head out from their hotel rooms when his phone buzzed in his pocket. His eyes widened at seeing the name on the screen. Before he opened it, he told the pack, “I'll be right back, I forgot the sunscreen in the room.” He knew Mason saw right through it, but didn't care, he went back to the room and sat down on the bed and unlocked his phone to tap on the message Theo sent him. It was just a three letter word, but for some reason it sent chills down his spine. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad chills yet though.

Just as Mason barged into the room to tell him to hurry up, Liam sent a quick reply back. It wasn't what he was initially going for but a, “Hey,” back was going to have to do for now. He grabbed the extra sunscreen on the dresser even though he did pack his in his bag, and followed behind Mason back to the group.

“Who was that?” Mason whispered to Liam while they were all walking to the beach a bit intrigued and a bit confused since all their friends were there and no one had their phones out when Liam got the text.

Liam didn't want to answer, but he knew Mason would only ask him until he answered him. “Surprisingly, Theo.” Mason's eyes went as wide as Liam's did when he got the text. “Well? What did he want?”

“I don't know, Mase, it just said 'hey',” Liam said complete with the air quotes. “I'll let you know what he says when he sends a reply okay?” Hoping it'd appease his friend enough to let it go. He didn't want to bring Theo back up for unobvious reasons, one being that he wasn't completely, utterly, and irrevocably head over heals with the guy before he just up and left out of the blue five years ago without even a goodbye. It had hurt Liam knowing that he wasn't even worth a goodbye, but he's gotten over it, at least until now. He's had some flings over the years, but nothing too serious yet. He wasn't sure why he kept comparing everyone to Theo still, but it seemed like no one was ever good enough compared to the guy who made him realize he wasn't completely as straight as he thought.

“Alright, fine, you win, but we're so talking about this later.” Mason interrupted Liam's thought train before it derailed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theo heard a buzz come from his pocket. He pulled his phone out and was pleasantly surprised Liam actually responded. He wasn't sure if Liam even had his number still, let alone wanted to even speak to him after he abruptly left without a word. He knew he had to get everything off his chest, but wasn't sure how to say it. Theo thought about a voice memo, but quickly scratched that idea out knowing he'd stutter too much over what he had to say. He figured just a long text would have to do.

'I'm surprised you still have my number after everything...' Theo paused thinking about how he was going to word what he needed to get off his chest.

'Anyways, I had a conversation with someone today and it made me think about the past and how much of a shitty person I was and the fact that I never actually apologized to you or any of the pack, but especially to you. After everything I put you though...I don't even blame you for wanting me dead or for putting me in hell. I truly deserved all of it and I am so so sorry Liam. There's nothing that I can say that would change the fact that I did such horrendous things to the people that made me want to care about someone or something other than myself. Over these years that I've spent away from Beacon Hills has helped me realize I was in a toxic cycle of violence that I was pretty much raised into. I've changed so much and grown so much, but one thing has always bugged me...' he paused, not sure if he should backspace, and delete the whole text. _'__I've already gone this far, I need to do this, why am I being such a chicken about this? Oh right...I don't know what he'll say back, but... screw it'_

Theo sighs, shakes his head, and takes a moment to collect his thoughts then continues. 'The fact that I never said goodbye to anyone. That's the only regret I had when I left, but I didn't think anyone would miss me now that I wasn't useful anymore. After being away, I've had time to figure out how to live not just surviving, but actually living. In Beacon Hills I couldn't have lived, there was just too much pain...I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you Liam, you were the only one who actually gave a shit about me and I just up and left. I'm not surprised if you absolutely hate my guts because I'd hate my guts if I were you. I didn't know why it bothered me so much at the time, but after thinking about it...I suppose it was because despite all the odds, you became my anchor. I didn't even know something like me, a chimera, could have an anchor, but I guess all supernatural creatures need one right? I'm rambling, but I didn't really know what I was going to say before I started typing and now it's all a jumbled mess. Anyways, I do hope you're well and the rest of the pack is thriving. Maybe one day we can sit down and I don't know...start over?' Theo stopped there realizing that he was crying. He took a few minutes to just sit on the pier and cry, getting it all out like Erica suggested. It felt good to just release all of that extra tension he saved up throughout the day.

Once Theo calmed down a little bit later, he opened his phone back up, took a deep breath and hit send sealing his fate whatever that may be. Whatever happened next was all up to fate and Liam. He sighed again and looked back to his friends on the beach and decided to brush himself off and go hang out with them. Friends who he wouldn't have met if he'd stayed. Theo couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to talk to Liam face to face again, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but that kid somehow got under his carefully constructed walls around his heart.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about 40 minutes since Liam and the pack went to go hang on the beach, they didn't try to find a private section since those were reserved for locals and most were private property and they didn't want any trouble. They were on a mini vacation away from the crazy that was their homes. They decided to go up to the boardwalk to go get some food when Liam checked his phone. He saw he had a reply from Theo, but because he was with everyone, he'd wait until he was able to hang back when they left to read it.

After they ate, of course Lydia had to see a shopping strip, she'd always drag everyone into going with her. “Come on! It'll be fun to have a small fashion show, don't be such babies, it won't take that long” Liam chuckled as most of the guys groaned, he decided this was the perfect time to sneak off to read Theo's reply. Of course that plan was foiled by Scott grabbing him by the arm and saying, “if we have to endure Lydia's fashion show so do you” Groaning, Liam put his phone away and followed unwillingly.

There were many dresses, many hats and shoes, and many, and Liam meant many video montages the girls took of them trying on outfits, but all Liam could think about was Theo. He never really thought about Theo, just the passing notion of wondering where he was and if he was doing okay, but not like this. This was like a nagging feeling that he needed to read the message. So while everyone was watching the girls, Liam snuck off with the premise of saying he had to use the restroom. He thought he had gotten out of sight, but Mason had a best friend tingle that Liam was going to do something dumb. He decided to text Corey and tell him he was going to go with Liam to find a restroom nearby, since that was usually code for 'I need some air', but he also wanted to know what Theo said. He doesn't know why Theo texted Liam out of the blue like he did, but Mason wasn't entirely convinced that time changes people as much as they may want. Mason rounded the corner to hear Liam trying to quietly sob into his hand. Not knowing what was wrong, he rushed to Liam's side.

“What is it? What's wrong?”

Liam looked up with sad eyes, but couldn't speak, so he just handed Mason the phone to read the most sad yet touching thing he'd ever read.

Once Mason was finished reading, he looked up at Liam with sparkling eyes, “Oh My God! Liam...' he paused to brush away tears. Not knowing what to say or do either, he just hugged Liam.

“What are you going to say back? I mean, there's not a whole lot that can top that academy award winning speech-”

“I don't know Mase, that was a lot to take in, I'm so confused and sad and is this what girls feel like on that time of the month?” Mason giggled at that, “Well just, I don't know, type back what you feel? I mean, it sounds like he missed you, although I'm still not entirely convinced that time changes people, that was a very compelling argument Li.”

Liam sighed, “yeah, I guess I could, I just don't know how I feel exactly right now. I need some time to process.” Then Liam turned and walked towards the direction of the beach, but in reality he didn't know how to feel, he felt too many things and not enough it seems.

“Be careful! Keep your phone on you!” Mason yelled after him feeling just as confused as his best friend hoping that the walk cleared his head enough to figure out what he was going to say to Theo. Mason turned and walked back to everyone else,_ 'who knows? Maybe people can change after all.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% when chapter 3 will be out, but I'm hoping in the next week or 2. Next week is going to be a rough one emotionally for me so I'm not sure how up to cute romantic things I will be. Anyways, kudos and comments keep me going <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know it's a bit wordy, but it's just how my brain works sometimes lol
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos keep me alive :3


End file.
